


Fangirls

by Pandorama36



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Pandorama36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds some fanfiction written by some of the members of the Survey Corps. He deals out punishment to the authors of the stories, including Eren who is asked to come to his room later that night for his punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was once of my first fanfics that I wrote for this fandom. I was just getting into the swing of these characters personalities, so they may be a little ooc. This situation that they are in also doesn't fit in the canon time line so it's a little au as well but still in the AoT universe.

_Eren pushed Levi against the wall. "Careful brat," the captain growled. The younger man apologized before placing a kiss on his superior. Eren slid his hand along Levi's chest. He slowly made his way down the smaller man's frame. He made sure to caress the other's strong muscles before he reached the captain's lower regions. Levi rested his head on Eren's shoulder and gasped at his touch. Eren had a way of making the captain feel emotions he wasn't used to feeling. "Eren... please..." Captain Levi begged._

 

"What the hell..." Levi glared angrily at the piece of paper in front of him. He didn't understand what he was reading. He turned his attention to the next piece of paper.

 

_"Don't worry Jean... I will always be by your side," Marco whispered to the sleeping Jean. He gently planted a kiss on the others forehead before disappearing._

 

"Disgusting..." Levi crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it into the nearest trash can, "no one should have to read that crap." He picked up the next piece of paper that was laying on the cafeteria table. His eyes scanned over the content of the paper. All of these pieces of paper seemed to have some type of boy on boy smut story about his soldiers in the Survey Corps. "What kind of perverted sicko would write something like this?"

 

At that moment Hanji walked into the room. "Hey Levi, what are you reading?"

 

Levi fixed his piercing gaze on the likely culprit, "Hanji, do you know anything about this filth?"

 

"Hm?" Hanji leaned over the captain's shoulder so she could read what he was holding. Her eyes quickly scanned the paper. She burst out laughing, "Oh! I see you found our dirty secret."

 

Levi clenched the piece of paper in his hand and restrained himself from punching her. He needed more information and couldn't risk knocking her out. "What is this garbage?"

 

Hanji grinned, way too pleased with herself in Levi's opinion, "It's just a little fun that us girls have to pass time."

 

"Fun? How is writing stories about your fellow comrades having sex together fun?" Levi tried to patiently listen to the scientist's answer but she was taking a lot longer than he expected for her to explain to him what was going on. He should have known better than to rely on Hanji for a straight answer.

 

Hanji waved her hand dismissively, "We don't think of it like that. It's more like the thrill of writing and reading about the forbidden romance, stolen kisses, and emotional support given in secret to the one they love."

 

Levi shut his eyes for a moment. He felt a headache coming on. He sighed and shook his head, "I don't understand."

 

Hanji sat down next to Levi and crossed her arms over her chest, "Of course you don't Levi. You haven't read enough for yourself to determine your preference of a pairing."

 

Levi opened his eyes and glared at Hanji, "I highly doubt that I would enjoy reading this filth."

 

"Aww, but you haven't even read the best one!" Hanji grinned as she leaned towards Levi.

 

Levi frowned even more than he had been and leaned away, "Considering the content of these... stories, I don't think I want to know."

 

A glint formed in Hanji's eyes, "Oh, but you do."

 

_"Ah... Erwin, please..." Levi begged as he strained against the handcuffs that bound him to the bedpost. Erwin smiled seductively, "You should know better than that Levi, what did I tell you to call me?" Levi frowned at first but complied when he remember who had all the power, "Master..."_

 

Levi tossed the pieces of paper into the air. He grabbed a steak knife that was laying nearby and deftly cut the paper as it fluttered to the ground. The smaller pieces scattered onto the table. Levi glanced over at Hanji who was watching with fear and excitement in her eyes. "This table and all the contents on it will be burned. In the meantime, call everyone in here."

 

When the group entered the room they were directed to sit at any of the tables except the one with the stories on it. It was in quarantine, Levi explained. Eren sat down next to Mikasa and Armin and wondered what the commotion was all about. He guessed that it was something to do with a new strategy or a titan was found nearby and needed to be dealt with.

 

"I have called you all here because I have found your disturbing secret," Levi looked at each soldier with his piercing eyes.

 

When Levi's eyes fell on Eren he looked away embarrassed. 'What secret could he have found out about me?'

 

Levi noticed the guilty look on Eren's face, "...Eren, do you have something you want to tell me?"

 

Eren stood up quickly and bowed his head, "I'm sorry Captain! I won't do it again! Please don't kick me..."

 

Levi raised an eyebrow, "Do what again brat?"

 

Eren glanced up from looking at the floor. "I don't know..." he replied meekly.

 

Levi sighed, "I will explain what I am talking about if you would be patient, shitty brat. I will tolerate no more outbursts." He made a point to glare at Eren. The boy sat down quickly. "Some of you, although not all of you, are guilty of writing these sick stories." He motioned over to the table that had been quarantined.

 

"Stories?" Eren dared to ask.

 

Levi glared at him to silence him. "Yes, your fellow soldiers have decided to write these fictional," he made sure to emphasize the word, "stories about you and others in the survey corps being together in a sexual way."

 

Eren looked at Levi surprised, "They wrote about me? Why would they do that?"

 

Levi's patience was already thin and Eren's interruptions weren't helping, "Eren, if you speak one more time out of turn I will punish you."

 

Majority of the girls blushed and tried to keep their giggles muffled. Levi glared over in their direction. "This is exactly why this type of behavior is dangerous. I cannot have my command being undermined with these thoughts that my punishments are me trying to bed Eren."

 

"What?!" Eren exclaimed.

 

Levi turned his gaze back over to Eren, "I will see you afterward for your punishment."

 

Armin patted the dejected Eren. The girls blushed as they watched the two together. Mikasa glared over at the girls.

 

'This is taking too long...' Levi thought angrily. "What is going to happen is the authors of the stories will speak up as to which story they wrote. Those authors will then be reprimanded."

 

Everybody in the room started to look at one another and whisper.

 

"Why would they admit to doing it?"

"Yeah."

"I don't want to get punished..."

 

Levi looked around the room and listened to all the complaints, "Quiet." The room filled with silence. "If the authors do not come forward then everyone will be punished more severely than if you had just confessed."

 

The room filled with horror.

 

"I don't want to be punished for something I didn't do!" Jean yelled angrily.

 

"Whoever wrote those stories needs to fess up!" another cried.

 

Sasha looked on at the chaos that filled the room and snuck a bite of a potato.

 

Levi surveyed the room and noticed some individuals sitting quietly among the other loud ones.

 

"It was me!" the loud voice quieted the room and everyone turned to look at Commander Erwin.

 

Levi's eyes narrowed, "What was you?"

 

Commander Erwin stepped forward, "I was one of the authors of the stories."

 

Levi walked closer to the commander and looked up at him. "Which one?" he asked darkly.

 

Commander Erwin grinned and leaned down to whisper in Levi's ear, "Are you sure you want me to say? I can tell you in private."

 

"I can guess," Levi said coolly as he walked back to the center of the room.

 

"Anyone else going to step forward? If not you'll get punished either way, even more severely, and you'll cause your fellow soldiers to distrust you for not speaking up," Levi looked around the room. The silent individuals looked at one another and nodded. They stood up and confessed to their writing of the stories. Levi assigned each of the individuals their own special punishment based upon the content of their story.

 

Later that evening when Levi was walking down the castle halls Eren ran up to him excitedly. "Captain," Eren beamed as he walked in step next to Levi.

 

Levi glanced over at Eren briefly then returned his gaze to watch where he was going, "You seem extremely happy for someone who is about to get punished."

 

Eren flinched, "Oh... I had forgotten."

 

Levi stopped his walking and turned to face Eren. Eren halted and almost stumbled forward in attempt to stay with Levi. Levi looked Eren over, "If you didn't come to see me for your punishment then why did you find me?"

 

Eren looked away embarrassed, "Um, well, I wanted to see you..."

 

Levi crossed his arms over his chest and examined Eren's behavior, "...what else?"

 

Eren coughed and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, "Well, I had a chance to read some of the stories..."

 

Levi frowned, "Oh?"

 

Eren quickly continued before Levi assigned him a harsh cleaning duty out of anger, "I didn't think they were an accurate portrayal of you... so I decided to write my own. I wanted you to read it." He held out the piece of paper hesitantly to Levi.

 

Levi snatched the paper from his hands. His eyes quickly skimmed the contents.

 

_Eren approached Captain Levi as he walked down the corridors. Levi glanced over at the younger man as he walked in step with him. Eren walked silently next to Levi as the two continued down the hall. After a few minutes of silence Levi spoke. "What did you need Eren?"_

_Eren blushed and turned towards the captain, "Ah, um, nothing much..."_

_Levi continued walking, "Then if it’s nothing important you can stop pestering me with your silent thoughts."_

_Eren clenched his fists and his body tensed as if he was readying himself for something. "Captain, may I kiss you?"_

_Levi stopped suddenly, causing Eren to come to a screeching halt next to him. Levi examined Eren for a moment before continuing his walk down the hall, "No you shitty brat."_

Levi finished reading the story and looked at Eren. The brunette was looking down at the ground nervously. He held his hands behind his back and stood in an at ease position. "Eren," Levi said his name quietly.

 

Eren jerked his head to look at the captain, "Yes!"

 

Levi motioned for Eren to come closer. The other took a step forward. Levi wrapped his hand around the back of Eren's neck. Eren tensed at the touch and prepared himself for the worst. Levi pulled Eren down towards him and pecked a kiss on his cheek. Levi let go and took a step back. "You are correct. Your story is more realistic." He turned on his heel and continued walking down the hall leaving the stunned Eren behind. Levi walked down the hall a couple of steps then stopped and looked over his shoulder, "I believe I said that anyone writing those shitty stories would be punished. Come to my room tonight so I can administer your punishment."

 

Eren snapped out of his shock and looked at the captain. A blush crept over his face. He nodded, "Um, Yes sir!"

  
Levi continued down the hall, a small smile forming at the corner of his lips.

 

Continued in Chapter 2...


	2. Chapter 2

Eren stood anxiously outside of Captain Levi's room. He wasn't sure what to expect as punishment from the shorter man. He wondered if it was an actual punishment or if it would be like the punishments in the stories. He held his fist up ready to knock on the door.

 

"Come in." He heard Captain Levi say before he had even knocked on the door. Eren blushed. He must have known that he had been standing there for a while. He opened the door and stood at the entrance at ease, even though internally he didn’t feel much at ease.

 

Levi was sitting at his desk looking at some paper work. "Close the door." Eren closed the door then returned to his military stance. Eren opened his mouth to ask Levi what his punishment would be, but Levi interrupted him before he could. "Just a moment Jaeger." Eren closed his mouth and continued to stare straight ahead. He couldn't help but try to glance in Levi's direction to see what he was doing. The captain was just reading paperwork. It must have been important.

 

Eren started to grow anxious the longer he waited. He wondered if this was part of the punishment: The buildup of suspense and the stress of wondering what your punishment would be. He had already had those thoughts all day, but standing in front of Captain Levi, moments away from knowing, some how made it worse. He heard Levi shuffle some more papers then move across the room. "Eren."

 

Eren kept his eyes straight ahead per protocol, "Yes sir?"

 

"Come sit next to me."

 

Eren looked to see that Levi had moved to sit on his bed. He patted the mattress next to where he was sitting. Eren had to restrain himself from getting excited. The captain must have been doing it on purpose to make him think something more was going to happen besides the punishment. Eren nodded and speed walked to the bed. He sat down stiffly next to Levi.

 

Levi watched Eren as he sat next to him. He held out a piece of paper to the young soldier, "I would like you to read this and tell me what you think."

 

Eren glanced at the paper at first. It was one of the papers the captain had been reading when he entered the room. He had thought it was an important document. So why was he allowed to read it? He looked up to see Levi's sharp gaze studying his movements. He looked back down at the paper and started to read.

 

_"Eren..." Levi gasped desperately, "I want you in me now..."_

 

Eren blushed and quickly looked back at the captain with shock. This was one of the fanfics. He thought they had all been destroyed.

 

"These were confiscated after they were found in the guilty parties' bunkers. I haven't yet disposed of them. I wanted to get your opinion first," Levi explained.

 

Eren looked at him confused. Opinion on what? Levi leaned in slightly closer. Eren felt his heart beating faster. "I want you to read this, and tell me how I would really act in this situation."

 

Eren's brain had trouble processing what Captain Levi was saying, especially with the close proximity of their bodies. "Sir... I... don't understand," Eren fumbled, "is this part of my punishment?"

 

Levi's face remained expressionless but his eyes seemed to glimmer, "Punishment? Yes, I guess you could say that. As I was reading this filth, I remembered how accurately you portrayed my character. I was curious as to whether you would be able to do the same in these stories. Understand?"

 

Eren nodded, "Yes sir..." Eren looked down at the fanfic unsure of where to start.

 

"So, Eren," Levi whispered in his ear, "what did they do wrong?"

 

Eren tried to swallow the lump in his throat and ignore the discomfort forming in his pants, "Um... well, first off, Captain wouldn't beg for anything."

 

"Oh?" Levi's deep voice sent chills down Eren's spine, "Tell me, Eren. What would I do?"

 

Eren gulped before answering. He wasn't exactly sure if he was right, but he thought he knew what the captain would do despite having had no experience. "...you would demand it."

 

Levi was quiet. Eren wondered if he had answered correctly. He glanced at Levi to see if he was angry. Levi's face remained expressionless but his eyes looked pleased. "How would I demand it?"

 

Eren clutched the paper in his hands. He clenched his eyes shut. "You would either... push who ever your partner was down and take them... or you would say something like 'Fuck me already, stupid brat.'"

 

"Brat?" Levi asked curiously, "Who is the brat I would be with?"

 

"Me... I mean, well... you call me that the most... I think..." Eren started to lose any confidence he had had.

 

Levi grabbed the paper from Eren's hands, "Show me."

 

Eren looked at him confused again. Levi sighed, "With the information you have given about me, how I would react in this type of scenario, pretend to be me. I will pretend to be you. Show me how I would act."

 

Eren held his hands together to hide the fact his hands were sweaty. Was this really happening?

 

"Begin."

 

Eren's heart jumped out of his chest. He had to do something. He feared pinning Captain Levi to the bed, but he feared his punishment even more if he didn't do as the other said. Eren quickly grabbed Levi's shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. He straddled his hips and looked down at the captain. He tried to put on his best serious face so he could personify the captain.

 

"Captain... what are you doing?" Levi gasped. The captain seemed to be putting on an act too. Eren had never heard him talk in that tone of voice before and his face showed more emotion than it normally did. The change was unexpected and broke Eren's composer.

 

"I'm going to..." Eren blushed and tried to respond as he thought Captain Levi would but he couldn't bring himself to.

 

Levi chuckled and sat up on his elbows, "I guess this is too much for you." Levi reached across the bed to the stack of papers and grabbed another one off the pile. He glanced at it then handed it to Eren who was still straddling him. "Read this, then tell me what I would actually do and I will do it."

 

Eren quickly started to read the fanfic, thankful for something else to do.

 

_Levi knelt down between Eren's legs. He slowly unbuttoned the younger man's pants. Eren sat back on the bed. His breath hitched as the captain took his zipper in his teeth and started to pull down. Levi took out his throbbing member and licked along the length. Eren moaned at the touch. "Captain..." Eren panted. Eren gasped when the other man took his whole length into his mouth. Eren watched as the captain's head bobbed up and down on his cock. When he reached the tip he sucked forcefully on the head causing Eren to shudder. "Captain... I'm going to..." the words were drowned out by the cries of ecstasy. Levi swallowed and wiped his mouth._

 

When Eren had finished reading he realized he was still straddling the captain's waist. His pants had grown tighter since reading the story and he was pretty sure from his position on top of Levi that the captain could see and feel the erection. Levi didn't seemed to mind and had just leaned back and watched Eren's face as he read the story.

 

"Finished?"

 

Eren nodded and set down the paper. He climbed off of Levi and knelt between the captain's legs. He hesitantly rested his hands on the older man's thighs. Levi watched interested. "First off," Eren started, "you wouldn't be the one giving the blow job. I would."

 

Levi's eyes follows Eren's hands as they caressed his thighs. "Also, you have a lot more control over your body, unlike a teenager like myself. So I would have to stimulate you before you got hard." Eren continued to massage his legs and slowly worked his way up towards his cock. When Eren noticed a bulge starting to form he moved to undo the captain's pants. Just like in the story, Eren used his teeth to unzip Levi's pants and free his growing erection. Eren glanced up to look at the captain's face. Levi gave no indication of pleasure, but that was okay. His cock gave Eren all the information he needed.

 

Eren licked up the side of Levi's length. What the captain lacked in stature his dick made up for in size. Eren slid his mouth around the tip and sucked gently before taking it fully into his mouth. Levi watched Eren's movements with half-lidded eyes. After a few moments Levi sat up some, "Oi, brat, what do I do?" His voice was laced with lust. Eren ignored him and continued to take his cock into his mouth. He quickened his movements causing the captain's breath to hitch.

 

Levi frowned and gripped Eren's hair. That brat was going to make him cum and he wasn't ready for that. "Eren," his voice warned, "stop-ah..." He pulled Eren's head away before he was forced to cum. He panted heavily and glared at the boy.

 

Eren grinned and wiped his mouth, "You would do that because you wouldn't want to come yet."

 

Levi couldn't help but chuckle at the tenacity of the kid. "Oh? You sure are enjoying being in control."

 

Eren shook his head, "From the moment I stepped in this room you have been in control. Although you gave me permission to act out those fantasies according to your taste you could have stopped me at anytime with the excuse that my description didn't portray you correctly."

 

Levi leaned forward and took Eren's chin in his hand, "If you hadn't just sucked my dick I would kiss you so fucking hard right now."

 

Eren's heart skipped a beat along with his dick at the thought, "...I can go brush my teeth and rinse out my mouth."

 

"What the fuck are you waiting for?"

 

Eren stood up quickly, "I'll be right back." He started to move towards the door to leave.

 

"Where do you think you're going brat?" Levi started to redo his pants.

 

Eren looked back at Levi, "Um, to get my toothbrush."

 

"That'll take too long," Levi stood up and motioned towards his private bathroom. "I have one you can use."

 

Eren blushed and followed Levi into the bathroom. Was he going to let him share his? Levi opened up one of the cabinets. Eren looked shocked at all of the toothbrushes the captain had stocked in the cabinet. Levi grabbed one and handed it to Eren. He frowned at the youth's reaction, "What? You are supposed to replace your toothbrush every so often."

 

Eren nodded, "Ah, right." He took the toothbrush and headed to the sink. He put the toothpaste on his brush and started to brush his teeth. Levi's eyes carefully watched Eren as he made each stroke of the toothbrush. Eren blushed as he saw Levi continue to gaze at him through the reflection in the mirror. "Cahtun?" Eren mumbled questioningly around his toothbrush. He didn't understand why the captain was staring at him so intently.

 

"What?" Levi sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

Eren wasn't sure how to ask it or if he even should ask, "...are you... by any chance... turned on from me brushing my teeth?" Eren couldn't bring himself to look at Levi even if it was through a mirror. He didn't want to see Levi's angry glare.

 

Levi walked closer and stood behind Eren. He rested his head on Eren's shoulder and moved his mouth close to his ear, "What if I am?"

 

Levi's warm breath against his ear sent a chill down Eren's spine. Eren stopped brushing his teeth. "Why did you stop?" Levi's voice was low and deep as his piercing gaze watched him. Eren felt himself growing hard again. The fact that he was able to turn Levi on turned him on. He started to brush his teeth again. Levi snaked his hand around Eren's waist. He moved his hand to the front of Eren's crotch. Levi grabbed the sensitive area causing Eren to gasp.

 

Eren gripped the edge of the sink, "Captain..."

 

"Hmm? I can't believe you are already this hard just from brushing your teeth," Levi teased as he started to massage the boy through his pants.

 

Eren leaned his body forward over the sink, "Ah!"

 

Levi brought his other arm around the front of Eren's chest. He grabbed the boy's chin and lifted his head up. "Don't move to where I can't see you properly. Understand?" Levi squeezed Eren's member for emphasis.

 

Eren nodded and let out a groan.

 

"Hurry up and finish brushing your teeth brat," Levi commanded as he continued to hold Eren's head in place and massage him through his pants.

 

Eren gasped and did his best to finish brushing his teeth. 'I am never going to be able to brush my teeth normally again,' Eren thought. He tried to make sure that he did it thorough enough that Levi wouldn't complain. "Cahtun," Eren mumbled around the toothbrush, "I nee tah speh."

 

Levi released his grip of Eren's chin but continued to rub him through his jeans. Eren leaned forward to spit into the sink. As he did so he felt Levi's hand slide up and start to unbutton his pants. The captain's hand slipped into the inside of Eren's jeans and wrapped around his dick. Eren spewed into the sink. Levi glanced over Eren's shoulder at the toothpaste mess in the sink. He sighed and pulled his hands out from Eren's pants, "Go lay on my bed. Be positioned properly by the time I finish cleaning this up."

 

Eren wasn't exactly sure what Levi meant by 'be positioned properly', but he knew he shouldn't delay in following orders and so rushed to lay down on the bed. At first Eren laid on his back with his arms at his sides. The position was stiff and was most likely not what Levi was looking for. Eren tried laying on his side and propping his head up on his hand. He bent the knee of one of his legs and placed his free hand on the mattress. He could beckon Levi to lay beside him when he entered the room.

 

Eren shook his head and sighed. He rolled onto his back. Maybe the captain wanted him in a sex position. Eren bent his knees and spread his legs so that his crotch was in full view. He blushed and closed his legs. It felt embarrassing to expose himself like that.  Eren groaned frustrated. He didn't know what the captain wanted. Eren saw the stack of stories out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed one of the ones on top and started to read it.

 

_"Turn over on your stomach," Levi commanded. Eren obeyed immediately. "Now lift up your hips." Levi took a bottle of gel and squirted it onto his fingers. He slowly inserted them into Eren's entrance. Eren gasped. It felt weird and unfamiliar to him. "Relax," Levi's voice was low as he started to move his fingers in and out._

 

Eren's face turned red. Is this what was going to happen? He hadn't really thought about it before.

 

"I thought I told you to be ready," Levi said as he came out of the bathroom. He had taken off his shirt. Eren couldn't help but stare at the captain's toned body. "You're not even undressed. How do you expect to do anything with your clothes on?" Levi started to walk closer to the bed. Eren didn't really hear any of Levi's questions. He was so mesmerized by his body.

 

Levi sighed when he saw that Eren wasn't paying attention. Eren was just sitting on the edge of the bed watching his body. Levi walked up and stood in between Eren's legs. He put his hand on Eren's chest and pushed him back onto the bed. Levi climbed up onto the bed and straddled Eren's waist. "Maybe you would rather me undress you?"

 

Being pushed back onto the bed brought Eren back to his senses. He looked up at Levi's form on top of him. He thought about Levi's question, "Ah, um..."

 

"Ah and um are sounds you make during sex. We haven't started yet," Levi sighed and put his hand on Eren's stomach. He slowly started to move his hands up Eren's chest. "So?" he leaned forward close to Eren's face, "Yes? Or no?"

 

Eren could feel Levi's breath against his skin. It was warm and sent chills down his spine. Eren nodded. He thought he saw Levi grin as he leaned in to kiss him. Levi wrapped his hand behind Eren's head as he pulled him in for a kiss. Eren could feel his face grow hot and a pressure form in his pants as Levi pushed his tongue into his mouth. Levi's other hand moved behind Eren's back and lifted him up into a sitting position. He started to remove Eren's jacket from his shoulders. He continued to kiss Eren as he moved his hands to finish removing the jacket. Levi slipped his hand under Eren's shirt, "Lift up your arms." Eren complied and Levi quickly pulled off Eren's shirt. He threw it across the room and pushed Eren back down onto the bed. Levi moved backwards off of the bed. Eren lifted his head so he could see what Levi was doing. He watched as Levi pulled off his boots for him. He moved next to undo the brunette’s belt. Eren gasped at the touch.

 

"I can see you're still hard brat," Levi grabbed Eren's legs and lifted them up onto his shoulders and positioned himself in between his legs. He expertly undid the belts and quickly removed Eren's pants.

 

When Levi removed the jeans it exposed the teenager’s hard on. Eren gasped as he felt the cool air against his hot skin. "Captain... please do something..." Eren begged. Eren wanted to do something, anything to relieve his throbbing member, but thought that if he started to stroke himself without Levi's permission then Levi would get angry and punish him.

 

Levi reached for something in his back pocket, "I'm going as fast as I can brat. If you had undressed yourself we would have started by now." Eren watched Levi take a small bottle out from behind him. He squirted the contents onto his fingers. Levi watched Eren's face as he inserted his fingers into his entrance.

 

"Ah... um, it hurts..." Eren gripped the sheets.

 

"Relax," Levi's voice was low as he started to move his fingers.

 

Eren tried his best to relax but the deeper Levi's fingers got the more they hurt, "I... can't..."

 

"If you can't handle this then there is no way you can handle me," Levi sighed. "You have to relax." Levi leaned forward and kissed Eren. He continued moving his fingers inside of Eren. Levi moved his other hand to Eren's cock and started to stroke him in rhythm with his fingers. Eren moaned into Levi's kiss.

 

Eren slowly started to relax and soon the pain turned into pleasure. Levi inserted another finger and continued to work the virgin entrance. "Captain..." Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Levi frowned into the kiss. "Brat," he muttered. He took out his fingers and wiped them on a handkerchief he had in his pocket. "Don't cry to me about it hurting." Levi undid his pants and took out his dick. He placed it near Eren's hole and pushed in.

 

Eren gripped the bed sheets, "Ah... Captain..." Tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

 

Levi watched as Eren quivered beneath him. "Eren, you're too tight... relax," Levi grunted as he slowly worked his way in.

 

"Please...." Eren panted.

 

"I told you not to cry if it hurt."

 

Eren shook his head, "Ahn, I... want you... nnn, to hold me."

 

Levi examined Eren then cursed under his breath. He moved Eren's legs from his shoulders to around his waist. He leaned in closer so he could kiss Eren. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and pulled him closer to his body. Levi started to move in and out of Eren.

 

"Captain..." Eren panted.

 

"What now?" Levi grunted as he rocked his hips into Eren.

 

"Faster... please..."

 

Levi started to move his hips faster, "Feeling cocky today, aren't we?"

 

"Ah... sorry..." Eren moaned.

 

Levi grabbed Eren's member in his hand and stroked it in rhythm with his movements. Levi kissed Eren and started slamming harder into him. Eren cried out in pleasure. "Captain... ah... I'm cumming..."

 

Levi gripped Eren's hips tighter and continued to pound into him. Eren cried out Levi's name when he climaxed. Levi released not too long after and collapsed beside Eren. He panted out of breath.

 

Eren smiled tiredly, "Captain, that was amazing." Levi just grunted in agreement. Eren blushed when a question popped into his head. He wasn't sure if he should ask it or not. "Captain..." Levi turned his head towards Eren. "Could we... do this again sometime?" Eren asked hesitantly.

 

Levi sat up and reached across Eren and grabbed one of the papers that had the stories written on them. He handed it to Eren.

 

Eren quickly skimmed over the contents.

 

_Levi then proceeded to ride Eren all night long._

 

Eren looked up from the paper at Levi. Levi was laying on his side and had his head propped up with his elbow. "So brat, does that sound like me?" Eren blushed and nodded excitedly. Levi leaned forward and kissed Eren. "Then let's get started."

 

FIN

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the story as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D Thanks for reading.


End file.
